Die Legende von Lun Melba
by Kamikyo
Summary: AU- Season 24 Yaoi warning! Takuja's und Daisuke's Heimatdorf wurde von dem bösen König Nimia Potentia vernichtet, sie schwören Rache. Meine erste DM-Fic, seid gnädig, lest und sagt mir, wie sie euch gefällt!


Digimon gehört mir nich', auch wenn's schön wär'! Seid so nett und schreibt mir, wie es euch gefällt! Denn ihr wisst, wenn man Kommentare kriegt, wird man besser!

Kapitel 1

Es war Frühling in Kerav, einer Stadt auf dem Kontinent Al Bal. Wobei Stadt eindeutig übertrieben war, es war eher ein großes Dorf. Die Nachbarskinder übten sich wieder im Bogenschießen und im Schwertkampf, wie es sich für Kinder gehört. Doch dieses Jahr konnte ich mich nicht darüber freuen. Mein Großvater hatte diesen Winter nicht überlebt, was für uns einen unglaublichen Verlust bedeutete. Ich war selbst keine fünfzehn, trotzdem konnte ich mich nicht mehr mit den anderen Kindern messen. Ich musste meiner Familie helfen. Es gab vermutlich nur noch einen weiteren Jungen in der ganzen Stadt, der so hart arbeiten musste. „Takuja!" Da war er schon, mein bester Freund und vermutlich konnte man ihr auch meinen Leidensgenossen nennen. „Schön dich zu sehen, Daisuke!" „Kannst du dich heute Nachmittag wegschleichen?" fragte er. Ich nickte. „Ich denke schon. Warum?" Er sah sich verstohlen um. „Ich kann einen neuen Trick!" flüsterte er mir zu. Ich hob nur verächtlich eine Augenbraue. Dann seufzte ich. „Alles klar, drei Stunden nach Mittag wo wir uns immer treffen!" Ich wandte mich wieder meiner Arbeit zu. Wir verheimlichten unseren Eltern unsere „Tricks". Es waren irgendwie eigenartige Kräfte. Wir hatten entdeckt, dass wir sie besaßen, da waren wir grade zehn geworden. Daisuke hatte harmlos mit dem Finger auf einen Strohballen gedeutet und sofort hatte er angefangen zu brennen. Ich hatte ihn angefahren, was das sollte und dabei wie verrückt mit der Hand gewedelt. Die Flammen waren erstorben. Schon kurz darauf hatten wir beide festgestellt, dass wir über das Feuer verfügen konnten, wie wir es wollten. Wir machten uns monatelang Späße daraus, die Herdfeuer der anderen Häuser lichterloh aufflackern und dann fast verlöschen zu lassen. Mir waren diese Scherze bald zuwider und nachdem er keinen mehr hatte, mit dem er um die Wette spaßen konnte, hörte auch Daisuke auf. Heute versuchten wir ohne unsere Kräfte auszukommen und sie nur noch zur Verteidigung zu nutzen. Wir waren so anders als die anderen Kinder, dass wir uns niemals richtig zu ihnen gehörend gefühlt hatten. Keiner hätte uns verstehen können.

Zwei Stunden nach Mittag war ich mit meinen Arbeiten fertig. Ich lief in die Küche und schnappte mir schnell einige Scheiben von Mutters Brot. „Takuja, das hat Mama verboten!" Shinja, mein Bruder, hatte mich bei meinem Raubzug bemerkt und machte nun Anstalten, Mutter zu holen. „Das geht schon in Ordnung, Shinja. Er hat den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen und hat seit der Morgendämmerung gearbeitet! Lass ihm das Brot." Meine Mutter war die Größte. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich sie noch nie hab schimpfen hören. Sie mochte wirklich die beste Mutter sein, die man sich wünschen konnte.

Eine Stunde später war ich auf dem alten Burghof, Daisukes und mein Übungsplatz. „Hast aber lang gebraucht. Ich bin schon eine Ewigkeit hier!" „Du magst deine Arbeiten vielleicht nicht ernst nehmen, ich tue es aber schon!" schimpfte ich zurück. Wir nahmen unsere Positionen ein und begannen uns auf ein schweres Training vorzubereiten. Die Kräfte zu gebrauchen war eine harte Konzentrationsarbeit und man musste sehr hart und lange üben. Wir wussten nichts über die Kräfte, außer das, was wir durch eigene Erfahrung gelernt hatten. Dass man auf keinen Fall mit Eisen in Berührung kommen durfte und dass unser Schwachpunkt das Wasser war, waren nur zwei von unzähligen Dingen, die wir gelernt hatten. „Pass auf, Takuja. Jetzt zeige ich dir meine ultimative Attacke!" rief Daisuke. Er legte die Handflächen aneinander und begann den Spruch zur Konzentration von Magie.

Diese Sprüche waren seltsam. Kaum hatten wir begonnen, unsere Kräfte zu trainieren, waren uns einfach diese Sprüche in den Schoß gefallen. Von einem Tag auf den anderen kannten wir plötzlich diese magischen Zeilen, die uns den Zugang zu unserer Magie erleichterten. Wir wussten nicht, welche Sprache es war, oder welche Bedeutung die Worte hatten, wir wussten nur, dass es unsere Bestimmung war, sie zu sprechen.

„Je pense en ciel, feu pour moi! Donne moi te faveur!" Daisukes Aussprache der Wörter ließ wirklich zu wünschen übrig. Vielleicht, überlegte ich, gingen bei ihm deshalb so viele Sprüche in die Hose. Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Spruch den er nun sprach.

„Le feu! Il va a mon cœur. Vivant!" Ich staunte nicht schlecht über den kleinen Drachen, den er beschworen hatte. Ich musste grinsen, das war nichts gegen meinen Drachen, auf dem man sogar reiten konnte. „Le feu, protecteur de mon cœur. Vivant!" Mein Spruch war nur ein ganz wenig anders, trotzdem hatte er eine andere Wirkung. Vor mir baute sich ein Schutzwall aus Feuer auf. Daisukes kleiner Drache prallte einfach an der Wand ab. „L'arc! Aller!" Ich schickte ihm als Antwort auf seinen Drachen einen Pfeil aus Feuer entgegen. Nicht nur an diesem Tag merkte ich, dass er viel schwächer war als ich. Er lernte nicht mehr so viele Sprüche wie ich und konnte das, was wir Level nannten nicht weiter erhöhen, auch wenn er noch soviel trainierte.

Schon bald konnte er seine Konzentration nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten. Wir ließen uns erschöpft ins Gras unter einen der vielen blühenden Obstbäume fallen. „Ich finde das ungerecht! Warum bist du nur so viel stärker als ich?" Ich seufzte. „Du kannst dafür Eisen berühren, während ich selbst von unserer Sense und unseren Messern schon Brandblasen an den Händen bekomme. Du kannst mit einem Schwert umgehen, dass doppelt so groß ist wie du, während ich nur mit den Doppelklingen kämpfen kann. Also erzähl mir nichts von Schwäche!" Es war ein Thema, dass ich schon lange Leid war. Es stimmte zwar, dass er körperlich viel stärker war, aber ich konnte selbst mit den Zwillingsklingen nicht gut umgehen. In Wirklichkeit konnte ich nur mit dem Bogen wirklich gut umgehen, aber das würde kein Mann zugeben. Eine Waffe für Frauen und Kinder. Nein, selbst wenn ich dafür mit Blasen an den Fingern kämpfen musste, ich würde niemals einen Bogen auch nur anschauen. Leider kannte mich Daisuke schon zu lange. „Und was ist mit deinen Bogenfertigkeiten? Ich bin zwar nicht grade Neidisch darauf, aber wenigstens holst du dir dabei keine Brandblasen!" „Hör bloß auf davon zu reden, auf diese Fertigkeit kann kein Mann stolz sein. Ich will nur ..." Ein lauter Knall ließ uns unseren Streit vergessen. „Das kann aus der Richtung des Dorfes!" schrie Daisuke. Wir sprangen beide auf. Wenn das Dorf angegriffen wurde, wurden alle gebraucht, auch wir Jüngeren. Das war der Grund, warum alle Kinder schon früh mit dem Schwertkampf begonnen und ab ihrem fünften Lebensjahr schießen lernten. Alle im Dorf, von dem jüngsten Mädchen bis zum ältesten Mann konnten mit Waffen umgehen. Und unser Dorf war berühmt für unsere Schwerthelden. All das schoss mir durch den Kopf als wir zum Dorf rannten. Als wir dort ankamen hörten wir schon von weitem das Gebrüll und Geschrei der Leute. Vorausschauend wie nur in wenigen Momenten seines Lebens zog Daisuke mich in ein Gebüsch. Wir konnten nichts tun. Die Armee war in unserem Dorf, selbst wenn man alle Hunde, Katzen, Ratten und Pferde mitzählen würde, mindestens vier zu eins überlegen. Die Armee des Königs Nimia Potentia. Ich teilte vorsichtig die Zweige vor meinem Gesicht und wünschte mir im nächsten Augenblick, ich hätte es nicht getan. Direkt vor mir, keine fünf Meter entfernt sah ich meinen Bruder und meine Mutter. Sie rannten vor einem Ritter davon, der sie, mit einem Speer bewaffnet, verfolgte. Er trieb sein Pferd weiter an und meine Mutter nahm Shinja auf den Arm, um schneller zu sein, und rannte weiter, kam aber nur knapp einen Meter weit, als der Speer sie am Boden festnagelte. Ich hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen, hätte Daisuke mir nicht die Hand vor den Mund gepresst und mich festgehalten. Als wenige Sekunden später Shinja, der unter Mutter weggekrochen war ebenfalls vor meinen Augen getötet wurde, liefen mir nur noch die Tränen über die Wangen und ich sackte gegen meinen Freund, der ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Stunden später waren wir uns endlich sicher, dass kein Soldat mehr im Dorf war. Wir krochen aus unserem Versteck und ich lief zu meiner getöteten Familie hinüber. Shinja musste sofort tot gewesen sein. Mutter allerdings hatte wohl noch einige Minuten gelebt, bevor sie verblutet war. Ich weinte. Ich hatte noch nie geweint, seit ich alt genug war um selber Messer und Gabel zu halten und ich würde auch in Zukunft nicht mehr weinen, an diesem Tag vergoss ich Tränen für mein ganzes Leben.

Es war Abend geworden. Wir hatten den ganzen restlichen Tag nach Überlebenden gesucht, Tote begraben und uns gefragt, wieso es zu diesem Massaker gekommen war. „Morgen müssen wir die Restlichen begraben, Takuja." Ich nickte nur. Seit ich den Tod meiner Familie gesehen hatte, hatte ich kein Wort mehr gesagt. Keiner hatte überlebt. Die Soldaten hatten sogar die Babys in ihren Wiegen erschlagen. Daisuke und ich waren die einzigen Überlebenden. Wir hatten uns nicht getraut, ein Feuer anzuzünden. Vielleicht waren noch Soldaten in Sichtweite. Schlafen konnte ich nicht. Als Daisuke neben mir schon tief schlief, schaute ich noch immer zu den Sternen empor und fragte mich, warum das alles geschehen musste.

Und da ist es! Meine erste Digimon Fan-Fiction! (Seig gnädig mit meinen Fehlern)

Nimia Potentia ist lateinisch und bedeutet Übermacht. Meint ihr das Kapitel ist zu traurig? Die Szene, in der Takuja seine Familie verliert hatte ich von Anfang an in meinem Kopf ich bin eben doch eine Sadistin... See You!!!


End file.
